1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved keyboard construction of the type where there are a number of closely spaced keys, such as in touchtone telephones, hand-held calculators and similar usages.
2. Description of Related Art
In some of the modifications of the invention hereinafter set forth, the keyboards themselves are substantially conventional in the arrangement of the keys in rows and columns. However, the modification of telephone instruments, calculators and the like, as hereinafter set forth, has never, so far as the inventor is aware, been known.